


A Crown Of Candy

by LuckyClover17



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyClover17/pseuds/LuckyClover17
Summary: Behold, Calorum. Many years past, the Ravening War raged across the six kingdoms. The war ended 20 years ago with the creation of the Concord, an empire that would see power passed amongst the six kingdoms. Ever since has peace reigned, tended to by the great powers of the realm: the Bulbian Church and the Concordant Emperor. But our story does not begin in the holy city of Brightgarden, nor does it begin in the Great Pyramid of Food in Comida. Our story begins in a land of sugar, and of sorrow, of sweetness, and of strength. Our story begins with a Crown of Candy.
Relationships: Constano Grissini/Original female character





	A Crown Of Candy

Still Writing sorry .


End file.
